


【博畅】DO YOU LOVE ME

by errorrrrr07



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 03:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/errorrrrr07/pseuds/errorrrrr07
Relationships: 博畅 - Relationship, 王一博/彭昱畅
Kudos: 3





	【博畅】DO YOU LOVE ME

屏幕上落下最后一点火星。  
“服不服？”  
王一博站起来，声音有些含糊。  
于是那点子微末火星就掉进彭昱畅心里。南方正值多雨时节，但彭昱畅的心还是干燥得一点就着，烧得彭昱畅口干舌燥。  
不服。  
他乜斜着眼瞪过去。  
王一博也垂眼望他，或许望的不是他，眉眼懒倦，不知道瞧在了哪里。  
彭昱畅心里那点火，忽地就凭风借势，燎原千里。  
他“噌”得一下站起来，掀歪的椅子刮着地板发出刺耳的声响，膝盖也磕碰在桌角上，疼得他直想龇牙咧嘴。彭昱畅忍住了，输人不输阵，他一步跨到王一博面前。俩人本就邻座，这一步跨出，就仿佛贴面而立。王一博不适应地往后仰了仰身子。  
最后一个字声音卡在喉咙里，猛然灌进肺里的空气让他咳的七荤八素，眼角渗出泪水。那些口干舌燥就变成了烟熏火燎。  
王一博拍拍彭昱畅的背，探身过去，被彭昱畅一抬手绕开了。  
彭昱畅望着王一博的唇，薄薄的，唇色绮丽，开合之间能看到点舌尖。大概是那团火烧得过于旺盛了，彭昱畅觉得有些缺氧，呼吸都时凝时滞。  
彭昱畅莫名有些走神，想到大学时代熄灯后的宿舍夜谈，想到某次他们神神秘秘拿回来的U盘，说是人类文明的产物。关了灯，一宿舍人挤在沙发里瞅着不记得是谁的电脑，屏气凝神……然后就响起了葫芦娃。  
“操。”  
一哄而散。  
电脑屏幕的光忽明忽暗，映得王一博一侧眼睫结冰落雪。那些迟来的，曾经青春躁动在他心中埋下的种子，在这一刻抽枝散叶，疯狂生长。  
彭昱畅烦躁地扭开头，五脏六腑都被这突然生长的树枝撑的生疼。  
王一博赢了便觉得没了意思，突然得了几日空闲，也不知道要做什么，来找彭昱畅打个游戏喝点酒都能碰到这种事。他张张口还没说什么，彭昱畅般扑了上来，掰过他的下巴没轻没重地吻了过来。  
要说“吻”大概是不大贴切的，那亲吻太过用力，跌跌撞撞磕磕碰碰，稚嫩而生涩，毫无章法地舔咬着王一博的唇瓣，好半天才想起撬开唇缝探进去。舌尖划过齿列、上颚，恶狠狠地去勾缠吮吸王一博的舌头，用力得仿佛不是一个吻，而是攻城略地。深长的吻让王一博舌尖发麻，喉头不自觉吞咽，他抵住彭昱畅肩膀，反倒被彭昱畅攥着手腕折到背后，津液甚至顺着唇角淌了下来。  
王一博的后腰抵在桌子上，硌得生疼，俩人嘴巴里俱是血味的甜腥。彭昱畅觉得不够，他说不清哪里不够，只觉得心里那团火要焚天燃海，而他是一条躺在干涸地缝里的鱼，烈日、泥浆、缺氧，斑斓晕眩的视野，和王一博的这个吻是他唯一的活路。  
“嘶——”  
碰到桌上尖利的剪刀戳的彭昱畅一疼。他懵怔着放开王一博，甩了甩手。  
彭昱畅的眼角通红，喘着气望着他，好像同他有什么深仇大恨。  
“你为什么不躲开”彭昱畅低声说，压低的嗓音咽在喉咙里。  
王一博的侧着脸：“没什么事为什么要躲。”王一博弯起食指蹭了下彭昱畅眼角，把手指举到彭昱畅眼前，“凭这个？”  
彭昱畅盯着王一博修长好看的手，伸出舌头舔了舔那道水痕，而后把那根手指含进了嘴里。他像是吃糖一样，舔了舔，又咬了咬。  
王一博缩回手，在心里骂了句脏话，他想他俩到底谁年轻啊，现在这个欲求不满的人到底是谁？  
王一博抓了抓头发，烦躁得很，他阴沉着脸去拽彭昱畅的领口，“彭昱畅你行啊，滚。”  
说完一推，彭昱畅不防备，真被推了个趔趄。他不可置信的抬头看王一博，他没想王一博真的会推他。去他妈的。彭昱畅眼眶酸胀，你以为老子想要喜欢你这个人。  
王一博居高临下的看着他，还是伸手捞过他，拦腰半拖半抱地丢进了他的床上。  
王一博说：“今天我们都喝了点儿酒，你睡吧，我回去。”  
彭昱畅不给他这个机会，他抓着王一博的胳膊，从后面抱着他，小小啜泣传来，沾湿了他的衣服。  
王一博觉得痒，有个小小的刷子一下一下戳着他，灼热潮湿的呼吸扑在他脖颈肌肤之上。彭昱畅又在舔他，很小心，偷偷的，慢慢的，吮过他下颚骨线条的那一小块，而后又含住了他耳垂，湿软温热的触感让王一博寒毛直竖。  
他站着没动，任凭彭昱畅在他身上舔来舔去。  
彭昱畅把他的耳垂翻来覆去的舔弄，就在王一博以为他要嚼吧嚼吧吞吃入腹的时候，终于肯吐出来。王一博的耳垂偏薄，被含得透亮发热，烧得他从耳朵到脖子都红了起来，好在房间窗帘紧闭又未开灯，并不太能看出来。彭昱畅用嘴唇轻轻碰了碰，而后去吻他的额头、眼睛、鼻梁、嘴唇和锁骨，越往下越有些着急。他茫然而急切，像是在同什么较劲，那些长久的焦躁，统统封闭在他的体内左突右冲，找不到出口。  
彭昱畅甚至不知道自己在做什么，想要什么？他只是跪在床上蹭着、舔着、咬着、吻着。王一博呼吸急促，头发凌乱，从耳朵到脖子，都是吻痕、牙印和水痕。  
彭昱畅蹭到他小腹处，喘息隔着牛仔裤呼在鼓起的那处，连他也忍不住起了些反应。  
“彭昱畅！”王一博有些警告意味地说。  
彭昱畅充耳不闻，伸手去解他皮带。金属的搭扣不算复杂，但不知为何，偏偏解不利索，等他总算将皮带抽出来，拉链又卡住了布料，好不容易拉开之后，又死活撕不开保险套。  
彭昱畅狠命扯了两下，反把自己的指节划出血痕。他望着那道细小的伤口，心里蓦然生出巨大的难过来。  
王一博到底心软了，他就是，不太想看见彭昱畅这样，潜意识里也总觉得就彭昱畅这个的人，总不能做出什么惨绝人寰的事来。   
他按住彭昱畅的手腕，弯下腰，近到要鼻尖相贴：“彭彭，你放开我，我们还是好朋友。”   
“王一博，你他妈是不是以为我没有心啊？”彭昱畅说，说话间唇瓣擦蹭，那些狠话便都好似一个吻。  
“你凭什么？”他几近委屈地控诉道，“你知道因为你我有多少个夜晚睡不好吗？你他妈睡得安安稳稳。王一博，你真他妈不是人。你以为我是没有心的吗？”  
“王一博你有心吗？”  
我怎么就没有心了？王一博不满想，说道：“彭昱畅，真的啊，别闹。”  
刚说完，就觉得脸颊上一热。他望过去，彭昱畅已经起了身，正乱七八糟地抹着脸。  
饶是王一博，也彻底有些愣住，这一出秦香莲状告陈世美的戏码是怎么回事？彭昱畅长得显小，这一哭，连王一博差点都信了自己负心薄幸对他始乱终弃。  
“彭昱畅，我们不合适。”王一博说，他心平气和地和彭昱畅说，“你值得更好的，但不是我。”  
“你连试都不试，凭什么说不合适？”彭昱畅闻言，委屈得更厉害了，“因为我比你大，还是因为……因为我的性别。”最后声音越来越小，几不可闻   
凭什么……王一博不太清楚，他甚至不知道彭昱畅什么时候喜欢上他的，那些暧昧的眼神，若有若无的牵连，默契的举动，他们统统没有。  
王一博回过神说，“你又如何能确定你喜欢我，而不是一时的冲动呢？”  
“我当然知道！我就是喜欢你啊！”那些混乱的、理不清的、不可说的心绪诉诸于少年意气的宣告。  
见彭昱畅咬着唇不为所动，王一博叹口气，“那会撸吗？”  
彭昱畅想反唇相讥，又不好意思说出口，小声说，“才不要你教。”  
王一博抬腿蹭了蹭彭昱畅那处。彭昱畅惊喘一声，硬物登时胀大，被牛仔裤勒得难受。  
“要教吗？不收学费。”王一博弯下腰，挑开彭昱畅皮带扣眼，拉开牛仔裤的金属拉链，露出内裤的宽边，上面还印着一圈英文字母。手指勾着内裤边拉开又弹回，“啪啪”轻响听得彭昱畅羞赧。他想遮掩下又觉难为，最后也只扭扭身子避开王一博指尖，轮廓透出些清秀少年气，“别玩。”  
“那我走啦？”王一博作势要走。  
“不许。”  
彭昱畅有些慌乱地把人往身边扯了扯，把人抱进怀里。  
彭昱畅像是发了高烧，很快把和王一博相贴处也焐得温热，甚至烫得王一博也有些燥热起来。王一博抬手推推彭昱畅的脸，指尖冰凉的触感缓解了彭昱畅的不适，他握住王一博的手贴在脸上，舒服地眯起眼，哼哼两声。  
麻烦。王一博挠挠彭昱畅下巴，“快点。”  
指尖从彭昱畅喉结、胸口，一路滑下，彭昱畅只觉像是被什么利刃从中劈开，要露出他那颗跳动不安的心。火热中包裹的一线冰凉像条极细的电流，从相触地方钻进他肺腑、钻进他骨血筋肉里，沿着经络游走四方，让人既瑟缩又兴奋，止不住地轻颤。  
他弯腰把额头贴在王一博的肩胛处。  
空气黏稠起来，宛如一锅凝滞的糖浆，再细微的举措也扯着黏丝，牵动周遭。彭昱畅清晰地感觉到王一博的动作。王一博扯下他的内裤，握住他抵在自己小腹上的硬挺，不紧不慢的上下捋动，他手指沁凉，掌心又是温热，游走在身体内的电流忽地从脊椎骨窜上来，彭昱畅耐不住地喘息出声。  
彭昱畅覆上王一博手背，抓着王一博的手，交叠着握住自己火热的阳物。仿若自淫的行为让彭昱畅难耐不堪，快感浮于虚无又沉下腰底，渐次强烈却似乎永远也到不了顶。  
“王一博……”彭昱畅被这快活折磨的慌乱，嗓音艰涩、视线迷蒙。  
“嗯。”王一博在他溢出液体的顶端用指甲刮蹭着。彭昱畅脑子里嗡鸣一声，他一口咬在王一博肩膀上。  
磅礴的快感吞没了他。  
待到喘息平复，彭昱畅转过头，模糊视线里是王一博的侧脸和薄红的唇。那些动静潮水一般退去了，只有交叠的呼吸和心跳充盈整个世界。  
“手快折了。”王一博望着彭昱畅的脊背说，“你是不是得赔。”  
彭昱畅握上他的手一字一句认真地说：“王一博，我死你手上了。”彭昱畅把王一博从床上拉起来，替他穿好衣服裤子，就要把王一博往门外推。  
王一博站在门口满手的粘腻让他有做贼似的心虚。靠，这都什么跟什么啊。


End file.
